


Leave Out All The Rest

by intothemidnightblue



Series: Ficlets [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-2 mention, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, a bit of hurt/comfort, a lot of it, its adorable, its super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothemidnightblue/pseuds/intothemidnightblue
Summary: Hartley has feelings, only this time he can talk about them with his boyfriend.





	Leave Out All The Rest

"Cisco I have feelings," Hartley said as they lay on the bed. Cisco was scrolling through Tumblr and Hartley had earbuds in doing what was probably his version of meditating.

"Lay them on me," Cisco grunted, clicking his phone off and facing his boyfriend.

"Sometimes I'm afraid that I don't amount to anything in the grand scheme of things, especially in such a Barry-centric world. I feel like what I do give out is just negative, and that maybe the timeline without me is better. Sometimes I feel like the only good thing in the world is you, but that you would be better off without me, sometimes-" Hartley was cut off by Cisco placing a hand over his mouth.

"Without you in my life, I would be lost. As someone who can see and has personally been to different timelines, I know that life without you is never as good as life with you. Sure, the big bads all go for Barry, and he's the ass we're always saving, but that doesn't mean you aren't important as well. I know what I'd do without you, and it isn't good,"Cisco told him. Hartley didn't look convinced, "I just feel like I've done so much bad..." Cisco kissed him delicately, Hartley carding his hands through the other's hair and down to cup his cheek. Small loving kisses were scattered like freckles over Hartley's face.

"I love you, even with your troubled past and your probably troubled future," Cisco said. "You can't kiss away my troubles, Cisquito," Hartley chided. "I can try, because I love and support you and you mean the world me. If I shower you in love then I hope you'll realize how much I mean my words. You are what keeps me strong and makes me a better man. If only you had seen Reverb you would know, life without you twists me," Cisco quieted, feeling the weight of remembrance. Hartley cuddled into him, "I know, I understand. I wish I could just not feel this way, but I still do." "And whenever you do, I'll take extra time to shower you in all my affection and remind you of how much happier you make me," Cisco said. They kissed each other again, more hands this time, reminding each other of their own reality, and leaving out all the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos breed ficlets  
> find me on tumblr @ [lockewoodandco](http://www.lockewoodandco.tumblr.com)  
> twit @ [ jaceisblue](http://twitter.com/jaceisblue)
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just hopping around spreading ficlets and things cause I can't sleep and I have a lot of unposted work.


End file.
